


I'll see you soon my love (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Oldzhengxi deceasedyi cherrytree tombstone letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Zhan Zheng Xi visits the grave of Jian Yi...
Relationships: Zhanyi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'll see you soon my love (One day one shot)

One day  
The cemetery came into view as he walked down the pavement. The car would've gotten him here quicker, he knew, but like each time, he preferred to walk.

As he did for the last three years.

At this time of the day, every Saturday, he'd come down here with white orchids, and replace the old ones.  
His willowy frame, light with wrinkles along his hands and face. Laughing lines at the ends of his eyes of years filled with love and laughter.

Zhan Zheng Xi came to a stop.

And stared at the tombstone.

It said, 'Here lies a beloved Best friend. Husband and Angel. Jian Yi.  
Born on October 4th and went home on July 23rd.

Bending down, using his cane as support, Zhanxi picked up the old Orchids out of the pot and placed the fresh batch in the pot.

And a letter on the tombstone.

Then he stood again. 

The cherry blossom tree was blooming beautifully behind the tombstone, the one Zhanxi planted for Jian Yi in their backyard. Only to have it placed here for his beloved. 

"I'll see you soon."  
He whispered. 

Then proceeded to leave the cemetery again.

'Dear Jian Yi...'  
The letter started.


End file.
